Niki's Story
by horrorfanfics13
Summary: Niki is the daughter of Elijah Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce. After becoming a vampire, her best friend Damon Salvatore and her start a new life in 2013. Niki is a gorgeous girl, with Tate Langdon and several other boys falling all over her, but when Ares moves to town from Europe, it changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Niki Salvatore. Yes, one k. My parents like weird spellings of names. My dad's name is Elijah Mikaelson. He and my mother, Katherine Pierce had me in 1847. In 1850, when I was 3, I met my best friends, Damon and Stefan. They were 6 at the time. We actually say we're all related. Like I'm their little sister. They're brothers, actually brothers. In 1864, I was 17. They were 20. My parents sat me down and told me that the reason they never aged was because they were vampires. At first I was skeptical, but then I started believing them. A lot of things in my life started making sense. They also told me I could never tell Stefan and Damon about us because they wouldn't understand. They'd run to their father and have all of us killed. I couldn't risk it.

The second my mom met the Salvatore boys, she was all over them. Stefan and I talked less and less, but Damon would never risk our friendship, no matter who the person was. Then one day, the secret became too much. I didn't want my mom to turn my best friends into vampires. I went to the Salvatore's house. It was approaching night and I knew it was much too late for me to be out, but I needed to talk to Damon. Damon understood me, because we were so much alike. We both had very dark personalities, but loved to have fun. We made the best of any situation. Stefan was a good friend, but he was a pessimist, and very lonely. He was also too much of a good, nice guy.. At least he was. I got to the Salvatore house and rang the doorbell twice, but there was no answer. I turned to go home, but when I turned, I saw something I could have never imagined, and would never forget.

I saw Stefan.. but he wasn't Stefan. He was a monster with blood dripping from his mouth, and hollow cold dark eyes. His skin was pale, sunken into his face. You could see the outline of his bones. He wasn't my sweet pure best friend anymore. The way he looked at me frightened me, like he wanted to eat me. He licked his lips, and I noticed his fangs. He was a vampire. I felt my heart pounding in my head. "Stefan" I said, my voice was shaky. I knew he could hear the fear in my voice. He slowly walked towards me, before lunging at me. I moved as fast as I could, but he was already on top of me, holding me down and drinking blood from my neck. I heard the sound of a gunshot, and Stefan collapsed next to me. I looked up and saw Damon. I ran into his arms, nearly falling from the blood loss. He ripped off some fabric from his sleeve and wrapped it around my neck. He picked me up and carried me back to my house. When we got there, he put me in my bed. He went to get some aspirin and water, and set it beside me.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that.."  
"I know what he is, Damon. I know who did it to him, it was my mom. It was Katherine. I'm so sorry."  
"Then there's something else you should know, Niki.. I'm a vampire, too."  
"But.. you never came after me like he did."  
"Either has your mom, or your dad."  
"You know.."  
"Of course I know, Niki. I know everything, I know you aren't like us, and I know you were at my house to tell me all of this."  
He picked up a phone, dialing a doctors phone number. He told the doctor to come over and see if there was anything they could do to save me. _Save me_? I was fine. He hung up the phone and stared at me, worried. He said the doctor would be here shortly, and sat by the window, looking out it, sad. I knew something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the doctor had got there, I was nearly asleep. The blood loss had made me lightheaded, dizzy, and sleepy. The pain hadn't stopped, even with Damon shoving pills down my throat. I heard Damon yelling and tried to hear more.  
"What do you mean she isn't going to survive?! She has to! I can't let her die! You have to do something!"  
"I'm sorry Damon, she's lost too much blood.. I'd give it an hour tops."  
Damon punched a wall. He walked the doctor outside, and walked back upstairs to me. I looked at him scared.  
"I'm dying.."  
"No, don't you say that Niki. I won't let you die."  
"Damon, we have to do something."  
Damon just looked at her, she knew exactly what he was thinking. He wanted her to turn into a vampire, and he wanted to be the one to do it. She sat and thought about it, if she died now, she'd probably go to Hell anyways. She wasn't a very pure girl. She decided if she was going to Hell, better make it worth it.  
"Do it, Damon. Turn me."  
"Are you sure? Niki let's think about this-"  
"We don't HAVE time to think Damon! I'm dying! Turn me!"  
He nodded and bit his wrist, blood dripping out. He put his wrist to my mouth, and I drank the blood. It tasted awful, it was hot and tasted like Iron. Damon looked at me, apologized, then snapped my neck.

When I woke up, I was laying in my bed. I could hear everything, and wondered how I'd slept at all. Then I remembered I hadn't really been sleeping, I had died. Damon walked in with a blood bag, and threw it on the bed next to me.  
"Ew! What the hell, Damon?" I jumped back from it.  
"Uh, in case you forgot, you're a vampire now."  
I definitely hadn't forgot, my throat was burning. I took the blood bag, opened it, and tried drinking a little. It was terrible. I threw the bag down, but a few seconds later, I found my body craving it. I took another drink, but this time I loved it. I drank more and more till the entire bag was gone. I felt good, really good. I had energy, I could hear things other people couldn't, and I got to spend eternity with my best friend. I smiled at Damon and jumped off the bed, wrapping my arms around him. From that point on, we were inseparable.


	3. Chapter 3

It's now 2013. Damon and I are still best friends, we even live together in the Salvatore Boarding House in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Stefan lives here too, but he has another best friend, Lexi. He and my mom broke up, they actually kinda hate each other now. Damon hates her too. Turns out she was using them both. She's still with Elijah, and they live down in Atlanta. They visit every few months. I upgraded my style a bit. More rocker. Lots of leather, heels, and tons of black clothes. I have my mothers beautiful brown hair, but unlike both my parents, I have blue eyes. I'm dating this crazy hot rocker guy, Tate Langdon. He loves Nirvana and horror movies. We stay at each other's houses on the weekends. We've been together for a year. The only problem Tate and I have is sometimes he gets drunk and when he gets drunk he gets angry. He doesn't know what I am.

I also have another best friend, Elena. She knows what I am. She's been with Damon for about a year, I think they'll get married one day. She's recently become like Damon, Stefan, and I. She looks just like my mom, she tells me it's because she's adopted and my mom is her ancestor? I guess she's like her doppelganger or something. It's weird, watching a girl who looks like my mom make out with my brother. I go to Mystic Falls High School, just so it doesn't seem strange that Damon, Stefan, and I live here but are never seen. Stefan and Damon go too.

I arrived to school that day and went to my locker. Damon came up next to me.  
"Did you see the new kid?" he asked.  
"No. Guy or girl? I responded.  
"Guy."  
"Is he hot?"  
"Your favorite. European."  
"Are you serious? What's his name?"  
"Ares. Dark brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes. I'm sure you'll be all over him."  
"Yes, I will."  
We smiled at each other and walked to class. I sat at my usual spot in English class, the back. Damon sat next to me. Then I saw him. Ares. He walked right down the isle and sat right in front of me. I looked at Damon, giving him a look that he knew meant I was liking what I was seeing. Ares turned around and looked at me.  
"What are we studying right now?" he asked me.  
"Uh.. we're studying.. um.." I was completely lost in his beautiful brown eyes.  
"Sorry, I'm new. I wasn't quizzing you or anything."  
"Oh, you're fine. We're studying Hamlet."  
"Thanks." he smiled at me, I felt like I was going to melt. I just nodded.  
The rest of the class was uneventful. All I did was stare at the back of his head, not listen to the teacher, and text Damon about how cute he was and wondered where he was from. In the middle of Damon and I guessing different countries in Europe, the bell rang. We stood up and Ares turned around.  
"Thanks, again. By the way, I'm Ares."  
"I'm.. Niki."  
"I just moved here from Bulgaria so if you catch me doing something strange, let me know?"  
"Okay."  
He smiled and walked out of the classroom. Damon came over and of course teased and mocked me for choking up.  
"Uh.. I'm.. Niki..Please make out with me." he laughed  
"Shut up, Damon. He's just so perfect, I want him." I said.  
"I'm sure you'll get him." he responded.  
We walked to our next class.


	4. Chapter 4

After school Damon and I got home to do homework. As a kid in the 1800's, I would have never guessed several decades later I'd be repeating high school over and over. The good thing was we'd learned this stuff hundreds of times, so it only took a few minutes. We'd purposely get a few answers wrong just so no one would wonder how we were so smart. I was finishing up some Math homework when my phone buzzed. I checked it and saw a new text message. It was a number I didn't know, and the message read "Hey, is this Niki?". I texted back "Who is this?", I didn't want to lie and say it wasn't, but I also didn't want to give my identity away. Who knew who this was, and Damon and I had made a few enemies over the years. We weren't exactly innocent people. The person texted back "Oh, my name is Ares.. I'm in a few of your classes. Your friend Elena gave me your number. She said you'd be okay with me texting you.. I'm sorry. I get it if you don't want to talk to me." I automatically felt like a bitch. "Hey Ares! No, it's all good. I'd love to get to know you. I've always wondered what Europe is like." after the message sent, my phone rang. He was calling me now? I picked up.  
"He-hey.." I said. Why did he make me so nervous?  
"Hey, Niki. How are you?" he asked. He called just to ask how I was? Doesn't he get what texting is for?  
"I'm fine. How are you?"  
"Good.. Listen, there's this party tonight.. Would you maybe wanna go with me?"  
"Yes! I mean.. yeah, that sounds fun."  
"Great, I'll pick you up in 30 minutes?"  
"Alright. See you then." I hung up. How could someone be that hot over the phone? I went to my closet and grabbed my dark red dress. It was strapless, and perfect for partying. I went to the bathroom and straightened my hair before doing some evening makeup. I had to admit, I looked hot. Just then the door bell rang, I went downstairs and opened it. Ares stood there, in a plaid shirt with tight black jeans and a beanie. I could have kissed them right there. We just stared at each other for a few minutes, both in awe. We walked to his car, and he opened the door for me to get in.

While we were driving there, Ares was playing some music quietly. Some weird European band, but I kinda liked them. I liked being around him. It was different from when I was with Tate. When Tate was angry, he'd yell and I was always afraid he'd hit me. I wasn't afraid of him hurting me, I was afraid I'd hurt him. Then I remembered I hadn't really told Ares I was taken. How do I bring that up? I had an idea.  
"I like this band." I said  
"Really? They're my favorite. Maybe one day you could come over and I can show you some more bands."  
"Yeah, that sounds nice. My music is heavier like them, I think it annoys my boyfriend."  
"Your.. boyfriend?" his voice sounded sad.  
"Yeah, Tate. Langdon. We've been together for a while now."  
"Oh."  
The rest of the car ride was silent. I could tell he was sad, almost heartbroken, but I didn't get why. It wasn't like he knew me. Finally we got to the party. I quickly unbuckled the seatbelt and reached for the door. We got out and walked inside. I looked around, some preps, some jocks, some kids I grew up with and.. my boyfriend. Wait, what? What was he doing here? Suddenly I felt angry and excused myself from Ares to go outside for.. a drink.


	5. Chapter 5

I went to backyard and followed back into the woods until I saw a road opening. I heard a car coming, so I lay in the middle of the road. The car slowed down and stopped, then a woman got out. She looked in her early 20's. She came running towards me asking if I was okay, and as usual I told her my neck was broke from a car that had hit me, then when she ran to grab her phone, I bit her and drained her body of blood. It felt good, it tasted good. I found some vodka in the back of her car and stuck her in the car before drenching the entire thing, her included, in vodka. I then let it on fire, and ran. I was half way in the woods when I was stopped. I quickly recognized Damon. He looked angry.  
"Niki."  
"Damon.."  
"I need you to stop killing people for a few days, okay? Some people are getting suspicious. Give them a few days, please."  
"Okay.. I just got angry."  
"Thank you. I need to go find Stefan now. Enjoy your party."  
I felt the wind and Damon was gone.

I approached the house only to see my drunk boyfriend standing in the backyard, waiting for me. I wasn't looking forward to this, especially because if he did hit me, I had to take it and not fight back. I thought maybe he wouldn't say anything and kept going towards the house before he stepped in front of me, stopping me. He started wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. I pushed at his chest trying to push him away. He wasn't budging.  
"Tate, stop it. You're drunk." I said to him.  
"Were you out there having sex with that European guy? I see the way you look at him." he said.  
How did he know that? I tried walking inside again but instead Tate smacked me across the face.  
"You belong to me. You're going to start realizing that." he said.  
"I am not your little punching bag, Tate! I'm your girlfriend."  
He smacked me again. Just then Ares appeared. This was not going to be good. He came out and shoved Tate off me, tackling him into the ground and punching him across the face repeatedly until Tate was bloody and nearly passed out. He got up and walked over to me, touching my cheek. He took my hand and led me back inside. We walked upstairs and to his bedroom. He sat me on the bed before going to grab a first aid kit. He set it next to me, but of course my eye had healed by then.  
"Your.. your eye. It was all bruised and purple." he was confused.  
"I take a lot of vitamins. I'm a fast healer I guess."  
He put the first aid kit down and sat next to me.  
"Are you okay, Niki?"  
"I'm fine. Thank you Ares. You're like my superhero now." we both laughed.  
"I'll protect you, no matter what." he looked at my lips.  
He looked like he was going to kiss me, and I looked like I wanted him to. Something in him must have decided not to though, because he got up and led me back downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, when I got to school, there was a flower on my locker. I figured it was Tate and shoved it into my locker, not bothering to read the card. I was putting books in my locker when a very bruised and scraped up Tate appeared. He looked apologetic. I didn't care. He was lucky he was even alive.  
"I'm so sorry.." he said.  
"Save it. We're over. I don't want you, I haven't wanted you for months. Of course I look at Ares, he treats me better than you ever have. So just stop with your stupid flowers and your sorrys."  
"Fine. Whatever you say. Just so you know, I never sent you flowers. You were never worth it."  
He walked off and I rolled my eyes before turning around. Ares was standing right there. He opened his arms knowing I'd run into them, definitely in need of a hug. I ran straight into his arms.  
"Just so you know, I thought that flower was cute." he said.  
"You sent me that flower?" I replied  
"Yeah, of course. Didn't you read the note?"  
"No I thought it was from Tate."  
I turned to my locker and read the note. It read: "Sorry I got weird last night. I'll make it up to you. Tonight. xx" I felt like I was going to melt. I turned back to Ares.  
"So.. what's tonight?" I asked.  
"Guess." he replied.  
"Hmm.. Another party?"  
"No. God no."  
"I have no idea, Ares."  
"Really? We talked about last night. You're coming over. I'm showing you some good music, we'll talk about Europe, and we'll learn about each other."  
"That sounds great."  
"I'll pick you up at 6."  
We walked to class together, both smiling and anxious for that night.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat in my classes pretending I was paying even the slightest bit of attention. There was no way I could pay attention. I was lost in my thoughts when Damon hit me in the head with a crinkled up piece of paper. The bell rang and we walked into the hall.  
"Niki, you're losing it today. What's going on?"  
"Sorry, Damon. Just a lot going on. I broke up with Tate and hanging with Ares later."  
"A.. Ares? As in the Ares you basically just met?"  
"Yes."  
"Wow. You're turning into quite the little skank this century." he laughed.  
I punched him in the arm and we walked to our last class. I sat in the middle row to the right in my Science class. Ares was not only in this class, he was my partner. He came in and smiled at me. Damon of course was in front of me making faces trying to piss me off. Ares asked how my day was going and we talked about our previous classes. The Science class felt like forever, going over chemicals in little tubes was not the chemistry that was making me nervous. Finally in the middle of me writing some lab results, the bell rang. I packed up my things, and told Ares I'd see him soon. Then I walked back to Damon. We walked out to Damon's car, all while Damon teased me about my new friend.

It was 5:51 and the doorbell rang. I was already waiting by the door, but waited a few seconds to not seem too obvious. I opened the door and saw him standing there, shyly smiling at me. I was taken back at how he had this way of seeming more and more attractive every time we talked.  
"You look beautiful." he said, looking into my eyes.  
"Oh. Thanks." I felt so nervous.  
"Shall we?" he motioned for me to walk out.  
"Yes."  
I walked to his car with him right behind me. I didn't know what he was thinking made me look so beautiful. I was just wearing a black and red lacey top with black skinny jeans. We talked on the way there about our day and Tate. We got to his house, which was way too big. It looked like a mansion. Then I noticed I didn't see any lights on in the house.  
"Um, Ares, is there anyone here?"  
"No, just us."  
"Where are your parents?"  
"My dad is pretty high up in a major business, so him and my mom only come home every few months."  
"Oh."  
"Don't worry, I won't try anything.. tonight." he laughed.  
We got out of the car and went inside.


End file.
